cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Insurrection
Insurrection is the seventh mission of the GDI campaign in Tiberian Twilight. It marks the first time in GDI history for the organisation to fall into civil war as Colonel James' forces fought with GDI forces commanded by General Riggs and GDI General Secretary Rios in the government district of New Adana. Background Determined to find out what Kane's true plans were, Colonel James sent her forces to investigate the activities going on at the Arctic Hub. Having collected the evidence, Kane's Nod forces shot down the GST Tzadik at Tin City but James and Parker managed to repair the ship and escaped. However the civilian body count of both battles were increasingly high. So when James confronted Rios and Riggs the information that Kane will use the TCN to activate the Scrin Tower and bring back the aliens, the pair had had enough and instead relieved James of her duty. James however would not back down: she declared martial law on New Adana and her intentions to arrest Rios on grounds of 'gross negligence'. James contacted the First Fleet and told them that they will be engaging with GDI forces. Anyone not prepared to face the consequences had one minute to break formation. GDI Civil War Destroying the Defense Crawlers As the rogue forces moved into the district several transports were seen evacuating the civilians out of the area. While a strike team was en route to arrest Rios, James instructed Parker to destroy as many of the government districts' Defense Crawlers before the team arrived. Before taking on the crawlers, Parker destroyed the tunnel entrances to prevent GDI reinforcements from entering the district. As Parker built up his army and proceeded to destroy the defense crawlers, both Rios and Riggs pleaded with the commander that James had gone mad, that he was destroying everything he fought for by following James' orders and gave him the chance to leave the area. But Parker, spurred on by the death of his wife at the hands of Nod just a few days earlier, ignored their pleas and continued his battles throughout the district. As the third crawler was destroyed, General Riggs sternly warned the commander that he was on his last chance but Parker responded by destroying the last defense crawler. Protecting the strike team With the last crawler destroyed Rios accepted the fact that Parker would not turn against James. She contacted the commander that she would not give in without a fight and called upon the district's last line of defense - the GDI Kodiaks from their hangar bays. By coincidence however, the transport carrying the strike team arrived at the same time, so Parker was tasked to escort the team to the GDI Central Command building at the centre of the district. It was not an easy task to do as the Kodiaks continuosly rained shells on the insurgents and the strike team. Furthermore Rios called for a GDI support crawler to unleash its aircraft against the insurgents. However by the time the team pulled up at the front of the building, the rebel force had taken down the Kodiaks - the government district of New Adana had fallen. Aftermath While the battle was won by James' forces the war was another matter. As Rios announced at the press conference that the rogue GDI forces will be considered enemies of the state if they do not surrender within the hour, James attempted to contact the strike team with no response at the other end. Suddenly the GST Tzadik was breached as GDI marines led by General Riggs himself arrived and arrested the coup leaders. It is presumed that GDI loyalists recaptured the district from James' forces. Category:Tiberian Twilight GDI Missions